


White day

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Food, M/M, Short & Sweet, There's a past fight mentioned but they're ok, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: Ryota stared at the decorated box, not being able to suppress a smile as he recognized the brand on it. "Luxury chocolate, uh?""Did you expect homemade?"Ryota laughed, and opened it, breaking a piece to offer to Soushi. "This is more than enough. Thank you."
Relationships: Kagurazaka Soushi/Sakuraba Ryouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	White day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I had this done for white day but then life happened lol i also dont wanna think in titles.
> 
> If you want to talk to me.... But i barely mention Sou or Ryo tho xD [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DaiCrystal4?s=08)
> 
> UPDATE I REALIZED THEIR FIGHT PART WAS MISSING YES I JUST REALIZED NOW IM SORRY IM NOT USED TO WORKING WITH GOOGLE DOCS
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy ^o^

Ryota sighed, trying to not avoid the situation. White day was special... Or so he thought. It was still a busy day and work was an obvious thing, so there weren't any big date or plans, just them enjoying a little bit of time off at the end of a day.

Still, they tried to spend it together. During Valentine's day, unlike the expected, Soushi and him ended up fighting about something little... Or so it seemed after things had cooled down. Ryota still remembered it.

_ "Ryo, I'll be back for dinner! Do I need to buy something?" _

_ "I already bought everything, Ken. Kou said he'll try a new recipe." _

_ "Ohh! I'll be waiting for it~ By the way, Ryo, did you eat the chocolate that Kou gave you? I thought that we were going to wait until Kou and Mamoru came back." _

_ "What? No, I didn't." _

_ "Did you move it?" _

_ "Of course I didn't. I left it in the box that was in the front." _

_ "Weird..." _

_ "What?" _

_ "Well, it's not here, and I didn't eat it either." _

_ Soushi looked at them for a few seconds, before talking as if nothing. "I took the chocolate from that box in the front." _

_ "What? You ate my chocolate?" _

_ "You let me have the others? I thought it was from the same box." _

_ "No! Kou made that one!" _

_ "And he put it in such a fancy box?!" _

_ "It's Kou! Of course he put it in- I can't believe you." _

_ "Sorry, sorry! I really didn't know." _

\--o--

That day had ended terrible, and it had been his fault for behaving like that. With another sigh, he called into SOARA's dorm. For what he knew, the others would be busy and they'd have it all for themselves.

Soushi was waiting for him, putting a hand in his shoulder as he pulled him inside. Ryota would've protested, but he knew better. He had to apologize properly once for all...

"I got special tea for you."

"Ah...Thanks."

He followed Soushi to the common room, sitting and letting him bring tea for them. "Are you going to tell me what you're hiding there?"

Ryota gave a sip to his tea, ignoring the question.

"'kay, that's a no."

He stared at Soushi, who didn't seem to mind much. It was a good balance, the reason of why being together worked, probably. If he had been on the other side, he'd probably react badly... He wasn't sure of why he stayed with him, if he had to be honest with himself. "... I wanted to say sorry."

"?"

"For valentine's. I snapped at you that day, so I... I'm sorry. I have a bad personality, after all. I'm not good with romantic details... But here."

He placed the chocolate that he had on the table, and Soushi smirked at him, making him pull his gaze away. "Thanks. Then, you just have to accept my chocolate,no complaining." Soushi chuckled, and got up to get something, placing a little box in front of him. 

Ryota stared at the decorated box, not being able to suppress a smile as he recognized the brand on it. "Luxury chocolate, uh?"

"Did you expect homemade?" 

Ryota laughed, and opened it, breaking a piece to offer to Soushi. "This is more than enough. Thank you."

The tea was nice with the chocolate, and the chit-chat that they exchanged. It absolutely seemed that it would end better than valentine's day.

"Oi, Ryota. Here." Soushi lifted a piece of chocolate, offering it to him. He tried to grab it, but Soushi didn't let him. "Open your mouth?"

Ryota stared at him with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms. "There's absolutely no way I'm doing that."

"Oh come on, just a piece. You said you were sorry. Spoil me a bit."

"That doesn't mean you can do that."

Soushi clicked his tongue, but still grinning. "Just be a little bit cute, dammit. I'm trying here."

"If Ryota doesnt want it then I-"

They were suddenly interrupted by Sora, who just came out of his room and tried to reach for the chocolate. 

"Get out."

"Mean, Sou! I gave you chocolate on Valentine's day!"

"And I had to share with you because you were sulking!"

"That actress gave me obligatory chocolate but she gave you homemade chocolate!"

They started arguing, and while Ryota did want to know about that actress that had given _his boyfriend_ chocolate, he decided to ignore it for the time being. Instead, he admired the piece of chocolate that started to melt, still between Soushi's fingers. Taking advantage of their distraction, he leaned to eat it, blushing a bit. "Ahh..."

"Besides I'm pretty sure that Mori-"

Ryota liked the chocolate, sure, but maybe thanks to the lack of attention at him that would have made him embarrassed, he grabbed one of Soushi's fingers and licked the melted chocolate, immediately making Soushi (and Sora) stop.

"..."

"...Ryota?"

He pulled away and licked his lips, recovering his composure. "It was nice as expected from an expensive brand, right?"

Soushi and Sora stayed dumbfounded, and it was Sora the first one that talked. "...I just felt like i'm intruding."

"You are. You're not even supposed to be here."

"This is the common room! It's not my fault that my meeting got delay-"

"Sora get out!"

He stuck his tongue out at him, but did as told, with a loud bang of his door. Ryota tried to ignore him, getting up from his chair and gathering his things. "Well, I should get going. I have work tomorrow and Ken was waiting for-"

"Who cares."

Soushi didn't seem to think the same, grabbing his arm and breaking the distance between them, pulling him into a kiss. There was a faint taste of chocolate that made him weak, and the other took that chance to deepen the kiss, forcing him to open his mouth.

"Soushi!"

Ryota struggled to breathe and tried to push him away, but Soushi pushed him against the couch, trapping him against it. "We should spend the night together to make up for the lost time of valentine's."

"Sou! Don't-"

.

.

.

Ryota took a deep breath as he was finally allowed a break, but it wasn't exactly for a good reason. They heard one of the doors open again, Sora appearing in the room and trying very poorly to be sneaky. Both him and Sou stopped, Ryota trying to hide his face. Soushi groaned, and stared at his bandmate.

"Sorry, just passing by, I forgot my phone, sorry."

"Get out. Now."

"Yessir."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Sora.


End file.
